Together Again
by caz1969
Summary: Post ep One To Go - Grissom goes to tell Sara he wants to spend the rest of his ife with her, what will Sara say


Grissom stood waist high in water he looked down at the black bag in the water he was standing over, then looked at his surroundings his thoughts drifted to Sara and the pictures she had sent him, he would be with her soon, holding Sara in his arms once again and looking into those brown eyes that he loves, Grissom was brought out of his thoughts by the movement behind him, he turned to see the police officer, "Sir you ok?", he asked Grissom,

Grissom looked up at the officer and replied, "Just wondering what it would be like to go fly fishing".

That night when Grissom got home from working a double shift and more, the computer was the first thing he turned on then he went to feed hank and then walked into take a shower, standing in the shower looking down at Sara's shampoo bottle that she left a few weeks before he smiled and his thoughts went to Sara, he closed his eyes as the water ran over him smiling he ran his hand through his hair, _soon we will be together again,_ he thought as he opened his eyes and washed himself.

Grissom walked past the computer to go into the kitchen he stopped at the kitchen and turned and went over and sat at the computer, clicking on his email he looked over at hank who was sitting by the front door watching him "I know you want out but let's see if Sara sent us any more pictures, then we can go for a long walk" Grissom said as his emails appeared on screen.

Grissom smiled when he saw two emails from Sara, clicking on them he shouted on hank and hank ran to sit beside him

Four pictures of Sara appeared on screen when he clicked on the first email, he clicked on print and hank looked at the printer as it started to print, As they printed he looked at the pictures on his screen, lifting his hand to touch the screen he said "I miss you so much". Hank looked at Grissom and Grissom patted him on the head. "I know you miss her too"

Grissom clicked on the other email and smiled it was a note from Sara,

Gil

I loved the pictures you sent of Hank last week and the one of you both I can just see you trying to take a picture of the both of you, it made me laugh. I hope you are not doing doubles shifts as you sounded really tired when I last spoke to you, but knowing you it will be treble shifts.

Give hank a big hug from me, I will send more pictures in a few days as I'm moving to another campsite tomorrow.

Love you  
Sara Xx

Grissom stretched out in the chair he sighed and said out loud, "I love you too Sara. And won't be long till I'm holding you", Hank started to wag his tail and Grissom laughed, he stood up and Hank ran to the front door, "Ok lets go for that walk", Grissom picked up the dog lead and opened the front door, Hank ran out in front, "Hey wait for me". Grissom shouted as he closed the door over.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom had packed everything away in his office, he wanted to slip away quietly with no fuss, as he walked down the corridor he saw each of his team work away, he was proud of them and would always have good memories of his time spent with all of them, as he got to the end of the corridor Brass and Catherine sat looking over a case, Catherine looked up and saw Grissom, _he looks more happy than I have ever seen him_, Catherine thought to herself then winking at Grissom he smiled back and he was then on his way to a new life without the lab, and his friends would never forget him.

The day after Grissom left the lab

Grissom put the phone down and looked at the photo's he had printed off that Sara had sent him he smiled and picked them up from his desk,_ that's everything sorted, it won't be long till I will be holding you in my arms,_ Grissom thought as he looked at every picture taking in how beautiful Sara is,_ I have missed you so much_, he thought as he put the pictures down and started to pack away the items in his office.

He had already packed away everything else from the other rooms and Hank was going to taken care of by the sitter until he called in a few weeks to let her know what they had decided to do.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom put his hat on and lifted the back pack up and started to walk away from the bus that had dropped him off, he was told it wasn't that far to the campsite.

As he walked he was thinking of what he would say to Sara when he saw her, Sara had no idea he was coming as far as she knew he was working away back in Vegas, when Grissom had received the video from Sara he watched it over a hundred times before he sent an email to Sara telling her how much he loved her and he would come and visit her soon, but as the weeks went on they exchanged emails and sent pictures to each other, and had spoken twice on the phone.

Grissom just wanted to tell Sara he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and hoped Sara would want to do the same with him, He knew he should have told her back in Vegas, but as always Grissom never did things the easy way with Sara.

Grissom stopped walking, he couldn't move Sara was stood just a few yards in front of him, her back was to him, and he just wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go.

Sara stood with a camera in hand taking pictures of a monkey that had came into the campsite, she turned round and thought she was in one of her dreams, _Gil_ she thought as she looked into those blue eyes she loved.

Grissom gave her a slight smile and his back pack was thrown to the ground as he took Sara into his arms, they kissed and held each other, stopping to take a breath and looking into each others eyes, before kissing again.

They stood holding each other Sara's head was on Grissom's shoulder," I have so missed you Sara",

Sara looked into his eyes and smiled, "Gil…I'm not dreaming am I?"

Grissom laughed, "No Sara, this is better than a dream"

"I have missed you too Gil", giving him that smile he had missed back in Vegas. Grissom took his hands and held her face in them kissing her again.

Sara took Grissom's hand and they walked towards the tent, Sara introduced Grissom to Jack who was staying at the campsite, Sara told Jack she would be showing Grissom around the campsite.

As they walked hand in hand Sara couldn't stop looking at Grissom and Grissom was the same with Sara, they both laughed at the same time stopping to kiss, and as they got to another tent Sara said, "Come inside",

Grissom pulled Sara close to him and started to kiss her neck, Sara had put her hands under his shirt, she missed the feel of his skin, it wasn't too long before the clothes they had on lay on the floor and they both lay on the small bed, "I think I might need a bigger tent and bed, how long can you stay for", Sara said, as Grissom wrapped his arms around her.

Grissom looked into Sara's eyes, "Forever Sara, I never want to be apart from you ever again", Grissom said kissing her on the forehead.

Sara looked at him and smiled, "You left the lab?"

"I left a week ago, and tracked you down, I knew by your emails you had been moving about and it wasn't easy but I got here in one piece, the rest of my luggage is back at the hotel", Grissom said,

"Gil….I'm glad you are here" Sara said leaving kisses over his chin and round to his ear then they kissed long and slow, hands moving over each other's bodies.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara woke and opened her eyes to Grissom still asleep, Sara lay watching him, she couldn't stop smiling and enjoying the feel of his body next to her, Grissom opened his eyes as Sara kissed him on the cheek, kissing her he said, "Iv missed that smile"

They lay in bed not wanting to move, Sara could hear movement from outside the tent, "Give me five minutes", Sara said, as she got out of the bed and got dressed Grissom watched her every move, why didn't I do this long ago, Grissom thought as Sara, left the tent.

Five minutes later Sara came back inside the tent, Grissom was sitting at the edge of the bed with the sheet wrapped round him.

"Let's go swimming, Iv spoken to the others and for the next 2 days I will be your tour guide Gil Grissom", Sara said as she stood in front of Grissom.

Grissom stood up with the sheet still wrapped round him and put his hands on Sara's shoulders, "And I couldn't ask for a better tour guide Miss Sidle".

"I can't believe you came Gil", Sara said resting her head on his shoulders,

They stood holding onto each other, "It took me long enough I suppose Sara, but I never want to be without you ever again, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sara", Grissom said as a tear fell from Sara's face,

Grissom tipped her head up to see the tears, he looked worried at first but when Sara kissed him and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Gil", he smiled and said, "Told you this was better than a dream", they both laughed and fell onto the small bed.

**THE END**


End file.
